Ability Users
Ability users (also interchangeably referred to as casters, practitioners, adepts, inousha, or simply users) are humans capable of using supernatural powers. Many join together and form organized groups, but some prefer to remain private individuals living ordinary lives, while others use their powers either in service to others or to make a living. Other than their powers, most ability users are able to perceive and interact with the spirit world, which is invisible and largely undetectable to most ordinary humans. Spiritual Power Levels All humans have varying levels of spiritual power, which generally indicates their potential for manifesting supernatural powers, as well as their capacity for wielding such power. *'Minimal:' Such people have the bare minimum of spiritual power. This is the default for ordinary humans. As such, they are not able to perceive the spirit world with consistency, and most are unaware of it entirely. However, it is still possible for them to become spiritually aware through outside forces. Example: Shuji Sumimura *'Low:' People with low spiritual power are able to perceive the spirit world, but are capable of little else in terms of it. Example: Toshimori Sumimura *'Mid-Range:' People with mid-range spiritual power are fully capable of perceiving the spirit world, and some can also interact with it, though this is not always the case. They generally have regular interaction with supernatural beings, and may have a profession directly related to this. This level of power is most common for low to mid-class ability users. Examples: Yurina Kanda, Sen Kagemiya, Yumeko Hananokoji *'High:' People with high spiritual power almost always have a profession dealing with the supernatural. This level is most common for those who have daily interaction with the spirit world, such as experienced Kekkaishi (active for more than 5 years continuously) and mid to high-class ability users. Example: Tokine Yukimura, Gen Shishio, Reiji Kakushino *'Enormous:' People with enormous spiritual power tend to be extremely powerful ability users. They are often viewed as being supremely talented, having no peers in their chosen profession, or being highly dangerous opponents. Examples: Yoshimori Sumimura, Ichirou Ougi *'Immense:' People with immense spiritual power, in most cases, are not people at all (as in they never were, or are no longer considered human). This level of power is primarily reserved for beings far beyond the power a human could hope to possess, such as Shinyuuchi masters (or as they are more commonly called, gods) and spirit reservoir owners. Examples: Lord Uro, Sumiko Sumimura, Kakeru The Shadow Organization The Shadow Organization, as initially described by Shigemori Sumimura, was "a self-governing organization of adepts, by adepts, for adepts," and had only two main purposes: identifying and organizing ability users in a particular region, and using their combined power to deal with any supernatural events that arose in a methodical manner. Over time, these regional groups formed relationships with each other, resulting in the modern-day Shadow Organization. Ideally, the organization provides ability users who either don't know how to handle their power, or simply have too much, with a place to belong and use their power. However, membership largely consists of ability users who are not heirs to their families. The organization maintains rosters on virtually every ability user in existence, even those who do not join. Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 14, pages 8-11 Types of Ability Users *Ayakashi Majiri *Demon Tamers/Users *Dimension Manipulators (non-Kekkaishi) *Earth Manipulators *Exorcists *Fire Manipulators *Jiugenka Users *Kekkaishi *Log-Keepers *Spellcasters *Psychics *Puppet Masters *Spirit Reservoir Owners *Summoners *Wind Manipulators Other Users (Who Do Not Fit in Any of the Above Groups) *Yurina Kanda - Supernatural Senses *Akira - Applied Invisibility *Julia Roppongi - Amplified Athletic Skill *Sandy Brackman - Elevated (Low) Spiritual Power References Category:Ability Users